One Today is Worth Two Tomorrows
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: Another story about Rango and Beans in "New year".


**My Christmas story.**

 **Let it be a little late, but I had problems with the computer. I hope you will like it. It's a little story, based on my picture in DeviantArt.**

* * *

Another year passed. And again, the New year is not forced to wait for city Dirt. Citizens, every year prepare for this holiday. For them it is a rarity when it is possible to celebrate New year quietly, but in this holiday there are no problems. Maybe because even the bandits have their own plans for new year's eve with his family.

Sheriff Rango knew that the chance to meet the bandits on this day is extremely small, but still he did not leave his post of Sheriff in the city. He was walking down the street, watching the townspeople prepare for tonight. Rango looked up and saw a rare occurrence when light snow began to fall in the Mojave desert. A smile appeared on his face as the children ran around the city trying to catch those snowflakes. But the smile disappeared when suddenly there was a roar in the saloon. Rango immediately went there to understand what was happening there?

Rango opened the doors and would be puzzled that the Waffles were hanging upside down on the ceiling, tied to a rope. Rango scratched his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Waffles, what did you do again?" - he asked.

"Oh ... Mr. Rango, I decided to add a bit of variety to the saloon so it wouldn't be so boring to sit out tonight," - Waffles said quickly, laughing.

Rango nodded.

"I see something went wrong. Where's Buford?" he asked, looking around.

"He went out for the goods, and I was advised to sit here, but I could not just sit and decided to make jewelry," - said Waffles and tried to untangle himself from the rope.

Rango approached the Waffle and helped him out.

"Thank you Sheriff, you as always in time" - said Waffles, when made it out.

Rango nodded.

"Tell Buford I can't help him today with his clients in case they start rioting or breaking things here under the influence of alcohol»

Waffles nodded.

"Are you going somewhere?"- asked Waffles with curiosity.

"Well, maybe I will today to build a plan or pass through the territory of our city, to see where is the Bad Bill and his gang," - replied Rango clutching his belt proudly.

"Oh ... I thought you were going to Miss Beans ranch," - Waffles said.

Rango cleared his throat several times and nervously rubbed his hands.

"Well... we had some misunderstandings after I came back a week ago with a wound on my arm" – mumbled Rango and immediately gathered his thoughts - " Or rather, when I was attacked by a gang of Bill. I just not successfully dodged"- Rango said quickly and looked at the Waffles.

Waffles looked at him curiously. Rango cleared his throat once more.

«Well. It doesn't matter, I went on business, good luck Waffles" - said Rango quickly and left.

"And you Sheriff" - said Waffles and continued their work.

* * *

Rango came out of the saloon fast. Thoughtfully he crossed the road to reach his office.

"Stop!" - voice called.

Rango abruptly turned around and fell to the ground to Dodge as the boar nearly knocked him down on the road. Rango rubbed his head and looked at the boar. He recognized the boar.

"Hello Barney," - Rango said to the boar and patted him on the face.

"You're crazy!?" - woman's voice rang out.

Rango quickly got up and looked at the cart. It was Beans.

"Hi, sorry I'm just…»

"If I hadn't noticed you?!" - Beans said nervously.

Rango smiled at her. He loved it when she was so worried about him.

"I think Barney wouldn't let that happen," - Rango said and stroked the boar.

Beans sighed irritably. Rango walked up to her and looked her in the eye, the Beans looked at him displeased.

"What?"- she said firmly.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," - Rango said, reaching out his hand.

Beans has sighed and Europe has turned away from him. Rango smiled, he knew that she was not so much mad at him. Well, at least he knew she wouldn't hit him, though he was a little hesitant. With courage, Rango climbed the cart to be on par with the Beans. Beans looked at him, still irritated.

"And I'm glad to see you," - Rango said still with a smile.

Beans hung her head. Rango touched her hand and trembled a little.

"You have cold hands, you need to warm up," - he said quickly and squeezed her hands.

Beans snorted proudly.

"Went to the office, get some coffee?" - said Rango and descended from the cart reaching the Beans.

Beans snorted , but grabbed Rango and got down from the cart. The beans tied the boar to the nearest post, after which they went to the office.

* * *

Several hours passed as day turned into evning . Citizens increasingly wanted the night to start the holiday. Someone already managed to be drunk in the saloon at Buford, but so far everything was quiet and calm.

And Rango and Beans were still in the office. They spoke a little bit, mainly Rango sat and looked at the card for security purposes of the city, and the Beans were just watching him and some where helped Rango. She was still a little disappointed in Rango.

Shit! He promised that it will be just a test site, but in the end, Rango was shot in the arm that caused a storm of discontent. He could have died! She thought. But then again, she could not be angry with him long, it's his job or as he said himself - is his duty! Beans rolled her eyes when she remembered everything and sat down closer to Rango. Yet she was glad he was alive.

Rango looked at her as she sat closer to him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"- nervously asked Rango.

Beans shook her head.

«No»

A light pause occurred to them, but they were still staring into each other's eyes until finally the Beans breathed in.

"Promise me you'll be careful next time»

Rango nodded and smiled at her. Soon Rango returned to the cards, but the Beans looked at him silently. And soon she got up and came closer to the Rango. Rango got distracted.

"Rango?"- asked Beans nervously.

"Yeah?"- Rango asked in surprise.

Beans, squeezed her hands and smiled a little.

"What are your plans for tonight?"- asked neatly Beans.

Rango wondered.

"Well, I wanted to check the area... Not as far as last time!" - Rango said quickly.

Beans sighed dejectedly.

"A you, that the wanted?" -asked Rango.

Beans smiled.

"Yes, I wanted to invite you to ranch to celebrate the New year," - said Bean softly .

Rango was a bit surprised, and at one point he was very happy. His heart sank into his heels. But it didn't last long when he noticed that the Beans pulled away from him and went to the exit.

"Hey! Are you leaving?" - Rango asked quickly and stopped her.

"I have a lot to do now, I have to buy food home" - said Beans briefly.

Rango wanted to say something, but the Beans did not wait and left. Rango understood her. They haven't seen much of each other in the last few months, and the Beans just wanted to be alone. Rango sighed and looked at the cards. He walked over to the maps and reviewed everything once more, after which he looked out the window to see the time.

Rango looked thoughtful.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock in the night. The city changed. It was very bright and light, as the light of the city could go to any ranch in the area.

Sergeant Turley and Elgin stood not far from the town, near the lake.

"If you put them too close, then everything will explode to hell!"- swore Elgin.

"If we put them too far, it will not work!" - Sergeant Turley said.

The wounded Bird was standing near them not far away and rolled her eyes, of their disputes. Soon came the Spoon.

"Affairs again smell a fight" - said Phytosterols and watched disputes Sgt. Turley and Elgin.

"Nothing will happen if you do not gather" - briefly said the Wounded bird.

"We need this thing to solve, where is the Sheriff?" - asked the Spoon.

"Left about three hours ago to check the neighborhood" - said the Wounded bird and sighed – " he instructed me to keep order»

"Ah you cat's son!" - Sergeant Turley put it.

"For mother my going to answer!" - said Elgin.

They started fighting. Spoons went to help them. The wounded bird sighed.

"The air is dirty, we need to fix everything," - he said.

* * *

Rango was driving on a dark and cold wilderness. The night was much colder, Rango dressed warmer, throwing on his cloak. That was the last place he had to check. And for his luck, everything was quiet and safe.

He sighed when he had finished his tour and looked at the city from afar. It was really bright. Rango smiled at the sight, but it wasn't long when he turned his Roadrunner the other way. It wasn't that long, just a few meters away, as Rango climbed the hill. He sighed when he saw the ranch he knew. He drove up to the fence and dismounted from his Roadrunner. After walking for a while, he walked up to the house and tied his Roadrunners to a post and covered it with his raincoat so it wouldn't freeze.

Having gained courage, Rango entered the threshold of the house. He was uncomfortable. It's a feeling that he came unexpectedly that maybe the Beans would not be happy with this. But he couldn't know anything if he didn't try. Rango knew one thing, that Beans not sleeping, because light is ablaze with its Windows. Rango sighed and knocked on the door.

Less than a minute later, he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" - Beans said.

"It's me," - Rango said quickly.

Beans opened the door. Rango was surprised at how the Beans looked. She was wearing a red dress with a red scarf and her hair was gathered in a bun.

"Wow, you look great," - he said with a smile.

Beans eyes widened.

"Did you come in such a the form of?" - she said in shock.

Rango was wearing a light blue shirt with short sleeves and a vest with gray pants.

"No, no, no. I had a raincoat, I just covered the Excelsior so it wouldn't freeze," - Rango said and pointed to the Roadrunner.

Beans sighed and let him in. Rango quickly went in and was relaxed, when he felt the heat in the house. Beans closed the door behind him and crossed her arms. Rango turned to her.

"Why are you here?" - she asked, and went into the kitchen.

Rango chuckled and followed her.

"You wanted me to come," - he said, and stopped – " Here I am.»

Beans looked at him.

"What about your check the area ?"- she said.

"I checked it out. I decided to start doing it as soon as you left," - Rango said softly.

Beans wondered. Rango doubted a little.

"Aren't you glad I came?" - he asked sadly.

Beans blinked and easily smiled. Rango stood still sad. She went up to him and took his hand. Rango looked at her.

"I'm just happy you came Rango," - she said, and gently stroked his cheek.

Rango smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy too, Beans," - he said and hugged her harder.

Suddenly the clock struck half past ten. Rango and Beans pulled away.

"Let's sit at the table?" - Beans said.

Rango nodded several times.

* * *

These half an hour of exercise lasted, as infinity for them. They were able to say all their thoughts during this time. Rango found out that the Beans visited his friends, that's why she was dressed up. Was about two minutes past eleven, as the New Year is almost here. Beans put Rango on a Christmas hat, which elicited laughter and affection. They stood near the window and waited. Rango said that the city is preparing a salute.

"Do you think we will be able here to see the fireworks?"- asked Beans gently.

"If the guys do everything according to the instructions that I gave them, then everything should go according to plan and we will see everything," - Rango replied and hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, the salute was installed. It was very difficult to do this, as there was a lot of discontent. And yet, in this case took the Wounded bird, Spoons and Waffles, which soon jumped to him.

"If this does not work you will be to blame" - expressed Elgin and went to the saloon with Sergeant Trely.

Waffles rolled his eyes.

"It works!" - he shouted and looked at the Wounded Bird - "will it work?»

"We learn" - he answered briefly and set fire to a match - " it's Time»

* * *

In the sky there were explosions and bright lights. The whole sky was lit up with light. The townspeople went outside to look at it. And I have to say, it showed a mass expectation, it was a truly mesmerizing sight. Especially, this view was more beautiful with ranch Beans.

"They did it," - said Beans.

Rango looked closely.

"Apparently my assistant coped with the task, it is necessary to praise him for it" - Rango answered.

The beans turned to him with a smile. Rango, too, smiled.

"Only you will do it tomorrow," - Beans said with a slight sarcasm.

Rango stroked her cheek.

"Happy new year," - he said.

"Happy new year," - said the Beans, and leaned against the Rango closer to his cheek and closed his eyes – " I Hope this year we will be together much more often…»

Rango, too, clung to her cheek and hugged her.

"I give you my word that it will be so," - he whispered to her.

* * *

 **Here is and another year has passed. It's 2019. Happy New year to all!**

* * *

 **The** **End.**


End file.
